Freedom
by Sailor Dreamer95
Summary: Serena has finally had enough, now the scouts are going to find out what happens when she is pushed too far. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Walking Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Serena turned back one last time, trying only to remember a reason to stay. Everyone she cared about had betrayed her: The Sailor Scouts, Luna and Artemis, even Darien. Remembering his betrayal hurt the most and brought tears to her eyes. Shaking her head to clear away the thoughts, she turned and walked up to the terminal, handed the attendant her plane ticket and quickly boarded the plane before she lost the nerve to finally leave. She was through being a sailor scout. She got no respect and was treated like a child by her closest friends. Now she was gone and would now be as free as the wind. They would never hurt her again.


	2. Found

One Year Later

Serena stared at the board in class. She now lived in a small town in Key West, Florida, USA. She chose to live here because it was so different from Tokyo and had no reminders of her past. She dressed completely different and was as cold as ice. She wore black everyday, short miniskirts, corsets, and fishnet stockings. She even cut her hair, so now it only reached her shoulders and had black streaks in it. She never smiled and spoke to no one. She managed good grades as a way to forget her past. Serena liked her new life, so little reminders of the people who hurt her, and she was stronger now, she would never be hurt again. Everything was going well until one day she got an email, from Raye.

Serena

_You better get back to Tokyo, or we will come and drag you back here. We know where you are and you aren't just going to get away form your response abilities by running away to America. We're all very disappointed with you, especially Darien. We expected more from you. Oh, and when you get back, stay away from Darien, he's mine now and you are to return the Silver Crystal to Luna, you are no longer to serve as Princess. We've chosen someone else for that position. See you soon._

_Raye_

Serena was furious when she read the message. She had done everything to get away from them, and they had found her. She refused to go back to Tokyo and suffer though their treatment of her, and they were not getting the Silver Crystal. She would have to disappear again. And if they ever found her again and came after her, they would be sorry. "They will never force me back to Tokyo, and they will never hurt me again. Someday, though, Darien, Raye, and the rest of the scouts would pay dearly for ruining her life.


	3. New York City

Serena stepped out of her cab and stared up at the building she was going to live in. It was one of the cities youth hostels, thirteen floors high. Serena had chosen this place to live because, if you worked at least part-time, you could live there for free. Serena would work at the hostel part-time after school at New York City High School. Thankfully, in New York City, no one cared if you had parental consent to work, as long as you were over sixteen. Serena walked in and introduced herself to the girl working at the front desk. The girl, Jenny, responded enthusiastically,

"Hi, you must be exhausted from your trip! Here's your room key, room 560 on the fifth floor. You'll be sharing a room with four other workers; Sonia, Nalia, Ceilia, and Maria. They're part-timers, just like you, so they can fill you in later on you jobs around here. Dinner is at six till eight. Don't worry about disturbing anyone on your floor either, it's all workers. Bye now!"

As Serena walked towards the elevators she thought, 'Wow, can that girl talk!" Serena stepped into the elevator and lightly pressed the fifth floor button. 'Well,' Serena thought 'This place seems nice so far, the school sounds good, and, hopefully, the work won't be too much to handle.' Serena looked up as the doors opened. A long hallway stretched before her and when she was halfway down she found her room. Inside were three bunk beds, and four beds were already taken. One had a deep purple bedspread, another a pink, one a black spread, and the last a grey spread. Serena chose the bottom bunk on the last open bunk bed and quickly laid her silver bedspread out. She sat down and looked around. One bathroom for five girls, two showers, a nightstand at the base of each bunk bed, and a small light on the wall next to each bed. It was a nice comfortable room, but not very homey. Serena liked it. No reminders. Outside, the passing of the aboveground subway passed out side their window. As she closed her eyes, she thought of Darien and his betrayal. She remembered all too clearly when she caught him kissing Raye, and even though he didn't know she knew, she didn't care. 'No,' Serena thought 'I will not feel pain over him or any of them. They aren't worth remembering.' Serena closed her eyes and drifted into the cold void of sleep.

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter stinks, but considering I wrote the next two and a half chapters during my free time at school today, I'd have to say they're pretty good. I'm sorry for those of you who like Raye, but I don't and I think she's a stuck up snob, so be prepared for her to be a witch in this story. In the next chapter, you'll meet Serena's roommates. They won't be a major part of the story, but I think they're somewhat interesting. Oh, and they're won't be too much to do with the Sailor Scouts in my story, sorry. And be prepared for a run in with Darien coming up in a chapter or two. All disclaimers apply. **I do not own Sailor Moon**, though I wish I own Darien.

Sayonara


	4. The Start of a Beautiful Fiendship

Serena awoke with a start at the sound of the door opening. In walked four girls, 'My roommates' Serena thought.

"Hi, I'm Nalia," said the black and violet haired girl, who sat on the grey bed.

"I'm Ceilia," said the girl on the black bed, with white and red hair.

"I'm Sonia," said the girl on the pink bed, with pink and violet hair.

"And I'm Maria," said the girl with rainbow colored hair, sitting on the violet bed.

"I'm Serena, I've just moved here from Key West, Florida. I was wondering if you could fill me in on the jobs I'll do around here." said Serena, with the devious smile she'd become known for at her old school. Ceilia was the on who answered.

" We cook dinner, help with cleaning, clean the TV. rooms and common rooms on each floor, and help clean dishes after dinner. We get free time from eight thirty to ten, and we crash at ten thirty. We get up at seven, school starts at seven forty." said Ceilia.

"Wow, we've sure got one packed schedule!" Serena said with a yawn. "So, what are your stories?"

Nalia raised her eyebrows, but answered. " I came from an abusive family in Tennessee; Ceilia came as a runaway from Iowa; Sonia came from Texas for an escape from small town life; and Maria came from California's poverty, so technically, we're all runaways. What about you?"

Serena considered not telling them, but after their honesty, quickly decided against it. " I came from Tokyo, Japan after I was betrayed by my boyfriend and best friends. They're names were Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita. My boyfriend's name was Darien. If I ever see any of them, I know I'll do something I'll definitely regret later." Serena said quietly, with hatred in her eyes.

"Well," said Maria, finally speaking. "You're going to fit in fine here."

Author's Note: Next Chapter starts Serena's life in NYC, but I'm not going to go too in depth about it and will probably skip a few months to get to the important parts. Everything's going to get screwed up when Darien makes his appearance next chapter, and this will be a DarienXSerena fanfic. Just wait till next chapter. I've really only got two, maybe three chapters left till the story's done. **All usual disclaimers apply.**


	5. Love Returned and Renewed

Serena woke up early and got around quickly for school. She had decided to wear her favorite dress, a black and violet corset dress. She didn't know if it would be _school appropriate_, but she didn't really care. Black eyeliner, shadow, and dark violet lipstick completed her look. Her blond hair was tied in a long ponytail and had black streaks in it. The other girls soon followed suit and they headed for the subway, a ghastly, goth group.

Four Months Later

Serena was surprised how easily she had fit in at the school. She had though that with her corsets and ripped clothes that she'd be an outcast, but people actually liked her. Today, Nalia and Sonia had detention, and Ceilia and Maria had gone shopping, so she walked for the subway alone. She was two blocks from the hostel when she heard someone call out her name. Serena turned to see the one man she hoped to never see again, Darien. He was rushing through the crowd, waving, trying to get her attention. Serena broke from her trance and took off running away from him.

"Serena, No! Wait!" Darien called as she ran way.

Serena ran until she was breathing hard, until she was sure she'd outrun Darien. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Expecting it to be Nalia, Ceilia, Maria, or Sonia, she turned. It was Darien, panting from the hard run, his ocean blue eyes sparkling with relief.

"Serena! I've been looking everywhere for you! What are you doing here?" Darien said relieved to have found her after nearly a year and a half.

Serena simply glared in return before saying angrily, "Like you don't know, you selfish Jerk! How dare you cheat on me and then have the gall to act like you care what happens to me. Why are you really here? To take the crystal from me, because I'll give you the crystal over my cold, dead, unmoving body!"

Darien looked shocked and that only made Serena madder. "How dare you act surprised that I know that you cheated on me, and with Raye of all people! How dare you act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Understanding flickered through Darien's eyes. "Serena, I didn't cheat on you, Raye kissed me. I shoved her away and told her I only loved you! She was furious and started calling you some rude names, so I told her to shut up, or the Scouts would find out about how she was acted. She'd glared at me and then took off. I'd planned to tell you the next day what happened, but you were already gone."

Serena was surprised, and suspicious. She didn't believe him. Darien could see her mistrust and pleaded for her to believe him, with his eyes. Serena saw the sincerity in his ocean blue eyes and all her suspicions flooded away. Tears filled her sky blue eyes and for the first time in nearly a year and a half, she cried. Darien pulled her to him and held her close. After a moment, the tears stopped and she grabbed his hand, pulling him into the hostel behind them. When they were through the doors to her room, she said "Why are you here?"

Darien looked at her with such love and answered, "To bring you home, where you belong." Serena's eyes widened before he swept her up in his arms and kissed her. Serena melted in his arms as she realized how much she had missed him, and returned the kiss. Darien held her close and said, "Serena, where have you been staying while in New York?"

Serena looked at him strangely before laughing and saying, "Here, silly, where else? I live here in exchange for working in the evenings, after school. Now, Love when does you're flight leave?"

"Why?" Darien asked, confused. Did she want him gone?

Serena smiled, "So I know how long I have to pack my things."

Darien's face lit up and her smiled from ear to ear. "So you want to come back to Tokyo with me?" he said, breathlessly.

Serena smiled even wider. "Of course, what did you think I meant? I just have to let my supervisor know. So, when do we leave?"

"Tonight." Darien said, incredibly happy.

Then, Serena asked, "What are we going to do about Raye?"

"We'll deal with her when the time comes. For now, lets just think about how happy we'll be back home in Tokyo." Darien responded.

**A Few Hours Later,**

Serena and Darien entered the plane terminal late that night, after Serena packed her few things, and said good-bye to Maria, Nalia, Ceilia, and Sonia. They even exchanged addresses, phone numbers, and email addresses so they could keep in touch. Darien and Serena took their seats just before the plane took off and settled down for the long plane ride home.

Author's Notes: Don't get mad at me, but I just can't find any real ways to continue this story. There will probably be one or two more chapters, with confronting Raye and all, maybe an epilogue, but that will probably be it and it might be a while. So thanks to all who read my first story and even greater thanks to those who reviewed. As usual, **all disclaimers apply**. Yay! My longest chapter yet! Oh, and there is a link on my profile page for the dress Serena was wearing this chapter. Sayonara!


	6. Happily Ever After

Serena and Darien had just stepped off the plane in Tokyo and walked out of the terminal, when they saw a large group of girl standing at the side of the room. It was the scouts.

"Hey," said Raye, as she walked coolly over to Serena and Darien. "Finally going to give up the Silver Crystal?"

Before Serena could reply, Darien shot to her defense.

"Get lost Raye, and take the rest of the scouts with you. Serena is the rightful princess, and if you think getting the crystal taken away from her is going to miraculously make you princess and make me fall in love with you, you've got another thing coming."

Raye looked in shock at Darien's words. She had thought for sure that she'd had Darien eating from the palm of her hand, but Serena had informed Darien on the flight to Tokyo about Raye's email when she was still in Key West. Darien was mad, and definitely out for blood.

"Raye, no matter how much you hate me, you will never be princess and you will never take Darien from me. I am sick of the way the scouts, especially you, act. I will not be a part of the Sailor Scouts, but I will remain the Moon Princess, so I will always be in you life, whether or not I want to be. So if you leave me alone, I'll leave you alone, and everything will be nice in the universe. Cross me and I'll rip every piece of hair from your head and make you wish you'd never met me. Do we have an understanding?" Serena said, confidence pouring from her, now that she was sure of Darien and of herself.

Raye glared at her, but had no choice but to answer, "Yes, your highness, we, your humble servants, shall do as you command."

Serena smiled and pulled Darien by the arm. "Lets go Darien, I've been away from Tokyo for so long. I want to see what's changed."

Two Years Later

Serena looked around as she prepared. Maria, Nalia, Ceilia, and Sonia had all flown in last night for today. They were all dressed in long flowing silver gowns that flowed shortly behind them on the ground, in their hands, they held bouquets of deep pink roses. Serena was dressed in a white flowing dress, the top covered in black lace. The long floor-length skirt was mostly white, with a beautiful black lace border at the bottom. The waist was tied with a black sash tied in a bow. It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever worn, then again, it should be, because it was her wedding dress. As her closest friends stood around her, and then, one by one, as the music played, departed from her to walked down the aisle as her bridesmaids. As Serena stepped out and looked around the cathedral, she saw the scouts, whom she had invited, even Raye, who, after all these year, still hated her. As she passed them, Raye glared. Serena simply smiled contently back at her and continued to walk forward. When she reached Darien and he took her hand, her smile increased. She loved him and he was finally going to be hers. After one and a half lifetimes, they were going to be together. And as the priest pronounced them man and wife, as her new husband kissed her for the first time, she felt happy and a sense of joy filled her. She was glad for everything she had gone through because it had given her true friends and a loving husband. And her future looked bright.

Well, I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. Sorry I've been gone so long, school's been nuts. Blame my math teacher. There should be a link on my profile to Serena's wedding dress, and, if I find one, a picture of the bridesmaid dresses. Please send me a review; I've only gotten, like three, so I'd really like to know what people think. Also, tell me what you think of the wedding dress. I'd thought it would fit the slightly goth Serena. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and who read my story, or added it to their favorite story or story updates. That is so awesome, I got like fifteen people to do that! I may add an epilogue, but it might be a while. Thanks to anime-lover211, Freedom Fighter, NaomiDarkness, and all anonymous reviewers and readers. Thanks again to everyone. **All Standard Disclaimer apply**. Sayonara!


	7. Epilogue

**Please Read The Author's Note At The End Of The Story. Thank You.**

Three Years Later

Serena sat on a chair on the balcony of her apartment, her daughter sitting in her lap. They were looking out over the city, waiting for Darien to come home from work at the hospital. Serena and Darien have been married for three years, and their daughter, Rini, was two years old. Serena was on good terms with the Sailor Scouts, except Raye. Raye still hated her, and tried to steal Darien from her whenever the chance presented itself. She had even once tried to kidnap Rini! Now, they had a restraining order against her and Raye had little to do with the Sailor Scouts, especially since the scouts had sided with Serena. A year ago, the scouts had talked about completely removing Raye from the Sailor Scouts, but had decided against it, after agreeing that she had a right to be Sailor Mars, since she had been the scout during the Silver Millennium. Now, Serena and Darien live in an apartment with Rini. Darien is a successful doctor at the largest hospital in Tokyo. Serena is a fashion designer for a gothic magazine in Tokyo. Even though they both work, they always make time for Rini, making sure she always feels loved. Darien and Serena are also preparing for the ice age that will seal the world away until the thirtieth century. They wanted to ensure their family's safety for when the ice age arrived. **Later that night**

Rini had been put to bed and was sleeping soundly. Darien and Serena had also retired early. At the stroke of midnight, a creeping, cold mist slipped through Tokyo and every town on Earth, slowly freezing the world in a blanket of ice.

The Thirtieth Century

Neo-Queen Serenity stood on her balcony, looking out, surveying Crystal Tokyo. Suddenly, her bedroom doors slammed open, and Rini came running in. Now seven, she was an uncontrollable bundle of energy who wanted nothing less than to be just like her mother. King Endymion entered right behind her.

"Where are your governesses?" Serena asked with a smile. When Crystal Tokyo was created, Serena had asked Nalia, Ceilia, Maria, and Sophia to be Rini's teachers and personal protectors. The four had enthusiastically agreed, happy to care for such a good friend's only child. They were excellent teachers and would do whatever it took to protect Rini and Crystal Tokyo. They had recently become Sailor Scouts. Nalia became Sailor Scout of the Sun; Ceilia of the Night; Maria of Galaxies; and Sophia of Stars. They often handled problems that occurred in Crystal Tokyo and planets nearby, leaving the planetary scouts to deal with problems farther away. They always managed to teach and care for Rini. Serena now had much more responsibility, but had Darien for assistance. She was very happy, and as Darien held her in his arms, she thought how happy she was to have a peaceful, safe place that she would do whatever it took to protect, and a loving husband who loved her and would protect her. And she was thankful for the precious daughter she was given. And as she kissed Darien, she thought she couldn't possibly ever be happier.

**That's it folks. The end of my first fanfic. Yay! Told you I would get an epilogue up! Thank you to all who reviewed and put my story on story alert or favorite story/author. THANK YOU! Please, don't hesitate to review, I LOVE getting them. Sorry if the epilogue took a while to get up, but I've got mid-terms and I wanted to get it up before my birthday in three weeks and I'm going to be super busy. If you have any questions, just shoot me a message, my email's on my page. So, again, thank you everyone for reading my first fanfic, and an even bigger thanks to those who review. I love you all! Sayonara! **


End file.
